Broken
by thesuperawesomebookworm
Summary: When the council ordered Sophie to wear the ability restricter something went terribly wrong. Now, when all hope of saving Sophie has been lost Fitz risks his life in an attempt to save Sophie. Will he succeed? Or will Sophie be lost forever? Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! NOTHING IN RELATION TO KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES IS OF MY OWN CREATION. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE LOVELY MRS. MESSENGER.**

PROLOGUE

The darkness overtook her mind instantly, penetrating every nook and every corner like a hurricane, swift, unrelenting, and deadly.

The cloud of darkness enveloped her mind, with each beat of her faltering heart the vicious storm doubled in size, mercilessly tearing apart all that lay in its wake. A cyclone of razor sharp shadows, all eagerly snatching at her memories, feeding on all that made her who she was.

As each excruciating moment passed, she felt herself slip away. Each pulse of the shadows left more of her cosciousness destroyed, replaced with a cold, sharp, pitch blackness, rubble of her former self. And pain. So much pain. Soon that was all she knew. Suffering so server and unbarable that she could do nothing but beg and sob and scream in hopes it would stop. But it was to no avail for no one could hear her cries for help.

As the cloud beat one last time in tune with her heart she thought of all she was about to lose. Of the family she left behind in the forbidden cities, who would never again know she existed. Of Grady and Endaline who's faces would never light up again with joy after losing a daughter for the second time. Of Aden and his gentle nature, his trademark "no need to worry". Of Fitz, her first friend, and his alluring teal eyes. Of Dex her best friend. Of Bianca who was practically her sister. Of Elwin and Tiergan. Everyone. All the memories of friendship and laughter and love. All gone.

She was gone.

Sophie's mind was broken.

 **so what did you think? This was my first fanfic so please review. I need to know if I should continue this. I have a great idea for it but I want to know what people think. Should I keep going? Constructive criticism? Love it? Please tell meeee! Truly yours,**

 **Call me Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's main purpose it to create the setting. To switch from the way Everblaze played out to how this short story will. Don't worry after this it will predominately be from Fitz's POV.**

 **A special shout out to Sara my first reviewer. You are awesome! (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KOTLC**

"Sophie, can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me." Alden was bent over Sophie's unconscious form, grasping her slick hand like a lifeline, his knuckles white, desperately searching for any indication that she was aware of his presence.

On his right, Elwin stood, hunched over her, grumbling curses at the council as he repaired her many damaged cells. Across from him, Grady and Edaline knelt, Endaline clinging to Grady, crying into his shoulder as he stroked Sophie's hair from her face, positioning himself protectively over his wife and daughter.

Tiergan and Magnate Leto hovered closely behind; dread in both their eyes as the creeping realization dawned. They both knew the signs. Behind the twelve councillors-all of whom seemed incapable of eye contact at the moment, their gazes locked on the floor-was Dex, quivering in near hysteria in the corner of Dame Alina's old pyramid-shaped office.

Elwin watched Sophie with furrowed brows, concern evident in everything from his hunched stance to his serious countenance, devoid of any humor. "I don't understand." He whispered, "We took off the pendant. Her body is healing. Why is she still like this, as if she is in a coma! I don't understand!" His voice grew louder and he was soon shouting in frustration.

"Elwin really, calm down, this is highly unprofessional-"Councillor Emery began but he was cut off by Grady who quickly stood and spun to face him, his face betraying how furious he was.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK! HOW CAN YOU EXCUSE DOING THIS TO AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Alden stood as well, placing a hand on Grady's should, a sign of his silent support but also a warning to keep him from acting too rashly.

Emery scoffed, "This, admittedly, was not our intended result, however Sophie is hardly innocent."

Before Grady could respond Tiergan stepped forward and, with a booming authoritative voice he spoke one simple word, "Enough." After calming the brewing storm, the elf spared not even a glance at anyone but the young girl with the peculiar brown eyes laying unconscious and shaking across the room.

With two long strides he was at her side, kneeling down, he reached for her temple, glistening with sweat, with shaking hands, murmuring almost as a chant under his breath, "Don't be true. Let me be wrong. Oh, please let me be wrong."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as he placed his hands and closed his eyes…and with a strangled cry stumbled back from Sophie, holding his head crying, "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. She can't…no!" With Alden and Elwin supporting him, Tiergan voiced the fear that every elf in the office had been desperately trying to suppress. In a hoarse voice he choked out, "She…her mind…it's broken."

That's when things started to go downhill.

Dex sprung up screaming how that was not what it was supposed to do. That he was so sorry. That this could not be happening. Most of the councillors looked completely shocked. Alden looked ready to throw up. Grady was absolutely livid and Endaline was about to pass out. And that was before Biana materialized in the middle of the room.

The appearance of the young vanisher momentarily captured everyone's attention.

"What!?" She shrieked "How can her mind be bro-broken? She's- she's _Sophie_. She can't be _broken_! She can't!"

Alden sighed wearily, "Biana, you can't be in here."

"Oh but he can? He," she pointed an accusing finger at Dex who continued to whimper in his corner, "Who is responsible for all of this! He hurt her and he is allowed to stay but I can't be here for Sophie! She's practically my sister and now she's-she's," she took a stuttering breath, "Because of _him!"_ Her voice broke and she stared vacantly at her sister, now thrashing and clinging on the brink of insanity. As Elwin walked over to sedate Sophie again, and all of the councillors seemed too guilt ridden to form words, a look of steely determination passed over her face as she quickly ran over to the doors and called for her brother and Keefe before anyone could react.

"Biana now is not the time for this." Her distraught father sighed.

"My exact thought." Councillor Alina began, "This is highly unorthodox-"

"Oh shut up! You have no right to keep us from seeing what you have done to her!" Biana rarely got angry. The only time she had been this furious was when her own father's mind was broken. But there had been hope then. Now, with no one to heal Sophie, there was none.

Just then Keefe and Fitz came rushing in. The second Fitz saw Sophie he froze, pure unadulterated terror radiating off of him in waves. Keefe, however, did not even have time to process the scene in front of him. The moment he got within close vicinity of Sophie he collapsed, screaming and clutching his head.

"Someone get him out of here!" Elwin was shouting now, discarding any hope of maintaining order, "He is too deeply in touch with Sophie's emotions!"

But Fitz did not help. He just remained frozen in place, a statue, numb to his surroundings. It was left up to Tiergan and Magnate Leto to carry Keefe out, Elwin following close behind to check his health.

On their way out Magnate Leto surveyed the small congregation adding, "I think it is best if you," he nodded to the councillors, "all leave them be." Emery, wearily nodded, defeated, and without another word they all flashed away into the shimmering light.

Fitz stared at Sophie, feeling as empty as she looked. He didn't know when the tears had started to fall, but his cheeks were soon soaked in his misery. His nails dug into the soft, vulnerable flesh of the inside of his palm, drawing blood. He angrily swept away the tears, practically running towards her, ignoring all of the warnings, placing his hands on her temples, his blood and tears merging with her tears and sweat.

Then there was pain. Only pain. Everywhere. But he kept pushing, shouting her name, begging for her to come back to him. Pleading, until the pain grew so immense that he could no longer move, no longer think. Then, blackness.

 **So? What did you think? I really wanted to get done with this chapter so that I could get to the ones about Fitz and his work towards saving Sophie. I know this end was mean (mwuhaha) but any other ending would have dragged this chapter on. Again please review, especially if you have notes on my dialogue, I don't usually write much of that. Until next time,**

 **Author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I have already updated today but I** ** _really_** **wanted to write this chapter. I probably won't be updating this much in the future but for now I hope you all enjoy it. This is a Fitz chapter (Yay!) and it is intense. I hope you enjoy. Since I did a shout out to my first reviewer I thought I should do it for each of my firsts so here it is:**

 **A special shout out to my very first follower, Fangirl7777, you too, are awesome. (Also, I have read your story Titanium, it is also awesome.) (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT FOR THIS SUPERB BOOK GOES TO THE LOVELY MRS. MESSENGER. I OWN NOTHING.**

Fitz sat on his bed staring at his hands; now clean of any indication of their earlier trauma. No blood, no tears, just smooth, pale skin. He stared for so long that his hands seemed to melt into their surroundings, everything blurring together, as if he was staring into the endless oblivion he felt in his heart.

He remembered waking up in Elwin's office, his father staring worriedly down at him. He did not remember what had happened right away, for a glorious blissful moment the only indication of the magnitude of the issue was the heavy dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

Once he had regained his ability to think coherently he sat up to look into his father's eyes.

"Oh thank God!" He remembered his father chocking out, his eyes watering, "We thought we had lost you! How could you have done something so dumb? You could have been lost!" And all at once it had come crashing back. He had had to hold back a sob.

"Where's Keefe? Is he okay?" He had asked, surprised by the coarseness of his voice, he had not been ready to ask about Sophie.

"Right over here. And he's fine, just a little bit of sensory overload after experiencing…feeling…all…you know." Elwin said from across the room. As Fitz stumbled over to his friend, Elwin grabbed his arm to steady him. "You are _not_ ready to walk yet. Sit down. Keefe is right over here, see, he's fine. Now for goodness sakes _sit down_." Having noted how tired Elwin appeared he had obliged, sitting in the closest chair to Keefe.

Gathering his courage he had whispered, not sure he was ready for the answer, "What about Sophie?" The stricken looks on Alden and Elwin's faces had been all the answer he had needed. "Yeah, I-I was hoping it had all been a bad dream. I-I can't stay, I'm going home." Ignoring the other's protests he had leapt back to Everglen, knowing Keefe was in good hands.

He couldn't remember how long ago that had been.

He still couldn't believe it. He just could not believe that _Sophie_ ' _s_ mind had been broken. She was supposed to be special so that things like this would never happen. What was the point to going through all of the trouble to create her if a tiny piece of technology built by a thirteen-year-old boy could break her?

He had always known she was special. From the moment he had seen her in the human museum he could feel it. Every little thing about her radiated tiny, unique perfection. Her disconcerting brown eyes and her unbelievable power. Everything after that was simply confirming what he had already known.

He remembered that day as though it was yesterday. How every decision he made after seeing Sophie wince in pain from the human thoughts was rash and impulsive. She had that effect on him. Running after her, taking her to the Elvin world. He had not needed her to trust him, he had wanted her to. Right from the beginning he had wanted her to believe him; he had wanted to befriend her. And now that may not even matter.

He was crying now, he did not try to stop.

He remembered how Sophie had clung to him, sobbing nearly as hard as he was now as he told her they had to leave her human family before the elves arrived to wipe their memories. He had felt such a strong urge to make her feel better in that moment, to protect her. On a whim he had asked if there was anything else she wanted, anything at all. "Ella."

Wanting to feel that connection to her again he reached for his own stuffed animal, only to remember he had left it in her care.

Fitz stood, unable to bear the weight of the anger and misery and fear and helplessness and guilt and most of all the burning loss coursing through his veins. It was as though rather than pumping replenishing blood and love through his body his heart was pumping stone cold, acidic poison through him, and every beat was a tick on the clock of the time bomb that was him. As if he was on the brink of his entire being imploding in on itself, but would not ever be activated, preferring to remain benign, tormenting him for the rest of his miserable eternity.

Unable to contain it any longer he lashed out; throwing anything he could reach, craving the destruction of something that was not his heart. As he destroyed most of his possessions he recalled how he had done the same thing when his father's mind was broken. _But then Sophie healed him._ Guilt gnawed at him, he had treated her horribly and all she ever did was give and forgive. _But who's going to heal her?_ He picked up a crystal goblet and flung it at his wall, a satisfying crash indicating it had hit his mirror.

Looking at the remains of the goblet he thought of the first time Sophie had stepped foot in Everglen. She had proven just how powerful she was in one sitting. She was so innocent then. _I should have never brought her here. This is all my fault. If I had just seen her brown eyes and moved on she would be okay right now._

These were the same thoughts that had plagued him when Sophie had been kidnapped and presumed dead. Only this time, he had no doubt, it was true.

He needed air; it felt like the room was closing in, suffocating him. He stumbled to his large window, his tears blurring his vision. As his vision cleared he spotted the area where, only a few months earlier they had hosted an aurenflare for the beginning of school. Sophie had looked so beautiful in Biana's red tunic, her hair styled perfectly for her. He should have told her that.

There were so many things he wished he had done differently. So many things Sophie deserved to know. So many things she would never get to experience. _No! This_ cannot _be the end._ Fitz hated himself for dragging Sophie into this world. He hated his father for making him do it. He hated every member of the council who thought this was okay. He hated Dex for doing this to her. He hated every last person who _ever_ hurt Sophie, whether it was physical, emotional, or simply thinking down on her for being different. But if there was one thing he knew it was that he did not, _could not_ , hate Sophie. She deserved better than to be sentenced to this fate, especially when there was so much of a future for her. And there was one thing that he knew for certain above all else.

He was not going to let Sophie rot in insanity for eternity. He was going to heal her, or he was going to die trying.

 **So how did I do? I wanted to leave you with that last cliffhanger longer than I did but I really wanted to write this chapter. Was it dragging on or was it iffy in the "good writing" column? I liked it but you never know with you own writing. Please review so I know if you guys are liking this or if I should just stop writing. Also, there is room for one more shout out and that will be for my first fav. story. Until next time,**

 **Author**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read this!**

 **Pretty Please!**

 **It is important!**

 **VERY IMPORTANT**

 **Okay so I wanted to write some other fanfics in addition to this one because I had some good ideas but I want to** **start with one shots for the ships but I don't know wich one to do. In the future I may do one shots for different teams but I want to start with one. SO YOU GUYS GET TO PICK.** **Dex, Fitz, or Keefe. You can leave a review or PM me with your answer. Voting will close June 3d, which is 2 days from now. If you have suggestions on where you want the shot to take place I will consider them.**

 **Shout out to the awesome Reyna Kane, the first person to favorite my story. (:**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

 _It is with our deepest regret that we inform you that Sophie Foster has been lost to all of us. Due to special circumstances a memorial service rather that a planting will be held in the Wanderling Woods for all who wish to pay their respects._

Fitz held the small scroll with shaking hands. As he felt his muscles tense and his eyes burn he spotted a blotch on the paper where someone who had read it had dropped a tear. _How could a few lines of black ink be so damaging_ , _we all knew this was coming?_ But he knew why. It was not the words written on a scroll that did this to them but what those words symbolized. Lost hope. They were giving up, just like that, all so eager to give up on Sophie.

Fitz balled his hands, not caring that he was crumbling the scroll. _I will_ not _give up on her! Ever._ Throwing down the scroll Fitz stormed out of his home to Everglen's large outdoor estate. Running now he was gasping, as though despair had deflated his lungs and the outdoors were opening them to receive oxygen again. His senses sparked to life and the pain he had been feeling seemed to dull ever so slightly. Nature had always been his escape.

That is, until he ran to a familiar spot in the forest. His blood ran cold as he stood a few feet from the tree Sophie had jumped into when she first showed her teleporting, though they did not know it then. Nostalgia laced with grief flowed through him. He remembered how he had caught her then, in his arms. How he so desperately wished she was there now, safe in his arms. _I swear if I get that back I will never let her go._

"Couldn't handle being around everyone either?" Fitz heard a familiar voice say. He followed the voice to see Keefe flashing him a sad grin from up in the tree. "Hey" He said, "Come on up." Keefe gestured towards the branch. Seeing no reason to oppose Fitz shrugged and climbed up, sitting next to his friend.

"How are you feeling?"

Keefe's lips tugged up to his trademark smirk but it looked forced, "Great just great! What on earth could possibly be wrong?" Fitz frowned, "Weeellll, if I must search for something wrong it would be how there is _nothing_ fun to do around here anymore. Seriously, its like someone died-" He stopped abruptly, pain flashing in his eyes but it passed as suddenly as it had come, "You know what, I want to go do something, preferably illegal, preferably to the councillors. You in?"

"Keefe, what are you doing? You don't need to pretend around me."

"I'm not pretending, but if you want to sit around on your bum and cry at a funeral that's your choice."

"Keefe! How could you say that?"

"So are you telling me you want to go to the memorial? You want to go to a _second_ funeral for her? I can't do that Fitz, I just can't. We have been to the Woods way too much lately. What will be different this time? Just more fake tears and people trying to console you, but they just make it worse."

"Of course I'm not going." He shook his head, "I have no intention of paying my respects to someone who is not dead. Not for Sophie, she deserves better than hundreds of people who hardly care that she is gone acting like they have the right to mourn for her. I'm not ready to give up." Fitz stood in the tree, looking at his surroundings. How could such a beautiful world hold such dark secrets?

Keefe stood too, just before jumping down he turned to face Fitz, "Then come with me." And he did.

….

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to breaking into the Sanctuary."

Fitz stopped walking, "Wait, what? Keefe we can't break into the Sanctuary! Are you crazy?"

"Well duh, I thought we had already established this. And, yes we can, I have a plan." He smiled deviously as he swung his arm around Fitz's shoulders, "And it all starts at this funeral."

"I thought the whole point of this was to _not_ go to the funeral." Fitz said as he removed Keefe's arm, "And why do you want to go to the Sanctuary so badly?"

"Because it would be epic to get some sparkly alicorn poop to leave as a surprise for the councillors all while beating their precious system." But Fitz could tell he was hiding his true intentions.

Rubbing his temples Fitz conceded, he wanted to keep an eye on Keefe. He was worried about him. Neither would openly admit it, but they both knew how the other felt about Sophie. "So what's our plan? Why the funeral?"

"Well," Fitz repressed a sigh as Keefe began talking like Fitz was a child, "First, you are going to distract you dad so we can get his imparter. Then, I am going to call an elf named Juken using Alden's voice and say the council wants us to check up on Silveny. He won't question it because he doesn't want to get in trouble with the council. Then we're in. Vala."

"Alrighty then. Let's go to a funeral."

 **Yay, only one more chapter until Fitz visits Sophie!** **Did you guys like Keefe, don't worry there will be some heart to heart in the next chapter. I meant to write this and the next as one chapter but I realized that would be a really long one so I split it up. Questions concerns? Please review. Hope you liked this chapter.** **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

 **-Author**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay two updated today! I really wanted this chapter because who doesn't want to see how much Keefe misses Sophie. Don't forget to vote. So far it is one Keefe and one Fitz. You better vote if you want to change that.**

 **Shout out to Kari2678 my first voter. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Can we please hurry?"

"Don't worry; I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be either." Keefe was leading the way as they wadded through the ocean of elves all congregated in the Wanderling Woods. The amount of people there was astounding considering how so many of them did not seem at all mournful. Morbid, yes, but sad? No.

As much as the two boys cared for everyone who would need support that day, especially Grady and Endaline, they had agreed to not stay any longer than was necessary. Fitz could not face them knowing how he felt at fault for so much of Sophie's suffering and Keefe had a different way of coping. For example, breaking into a high security secret sanctuary hidden inside the Himalayas Mountains. Everyone has their reasons.

As they walked Fitz spotted the two small trees at the center of the crowd, one tiny tree in particular. _Sophie._ He hadn't realized they had stopped walking until Keefe said his voice raw and his eyes trained on her tree, "Come on, I think I see him." So they tread on.

They were in the middle of the crowd, brushing against the other people to make a path, when suddenly Keefe froze, his entire body rigid. Fitz started to ask him what was wrong until his saw the look of complete and utter rage on his face. Keefe was not an angry person; he tended to be like a puppy, cute, energetic, and without a care in the world. With a start he realized it must have been something Keefe had felt when he touched one of the elves in the crowd.

"Keefe," He warned, but it was too late. He had already grabbed the man's shoulder, spinning him around to face them. Timkin Hekes. He should have known.

As the older elf opened his mouth to protest Keefe beat him to it, a dangerous and quiet calm as he spoke, "Don't speak. Not a word. I will know you are lying anyway." Fitz was getting nervous now, people were starting to notice but Keefe didn't seem to care, "You are despicable coming here, acting like you care. How could you be enjoying this! You know, I always knew you were low but this!" He laughed, a course, harsh sound, shaking his head. He seemed to start walking away but thought better of it. Before Fitz could process what was about to happen, Keefe swung around and hit Timkin square in the face. A sickening crunch telling him that he had broken his nose.

 _Crap._ "Keefe! What the heck! What were you thinking? What has gotten into you?" But he knew. They both did. For being an empath, he was really bad at expressing his emotions.

"Come on, we need to get to your dad before he catches wind of this." Keefe's voice was devoid of any emotion, but he was right. The people close enough to know what had happened were in a frenzy and Timkin was shouting curses at Keefe. So they hurried away.

"You know we are going to have to talk about what just happened, right?"

"Later, let's concentrate on the plan right now, okay?"

"Later." He sighed.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they found Alden; standing at Grady's side, seemingly deep in conversation.

As they approached Fitz could see how bad Alden looked. His bloodshot eyes met Fitz's gaze and he said goodbye to Grady and went to meet his son, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"I wasn't sure you were coming. Either of you." He added when he saw Keefe. Fitz exchanged a look with Keefe. It was time.

"We aren't staying. I just wanted to make sure you had your imparter in case I need to reach you." Fitz was surprised at how easily the lie fell off his lips.

"Oh yes of course. No reason to worry, I have it right here." He patted a small pocket in the sleeve of his green tunic. "Just…don't do anything dangerous whatever you do. Please?" He said as Keefe expertly slipped out Alden's imparter.

"Don't worry Alden; I'll keep an eye on him." Keefe grinned then as Alden departed with a hug saying, "That's what I'm worried about."

…

"Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything?"

"Fitz, stop worrying. You lack of faith hurts, right here." He gestured towards his heart, "I am physically wounded. My mimicking was perfect. We'll get in and he will be none the wiser. Calm yourself. Ah here it is now." The silver gates swung open as an entirely different world appeared on the inside. "Hello again, Jurek."

If glares could kill Keefe would be dead. "Mr. Sencen." He spat, "I hope you know how much of an inconvenience this was. I trust there is a good reason why Alden was so adamant about the visit being so sudden?"

"Fitz, this is the equilateral caregiver."

" _Equestrian caretaker!"_

 _"_ That's what I said."

"There is a very good reason why we had to come. In fact, why don't we go see Silveny now?" Fitz cut in hoping to stop a fight before Keefe had another mood swing.

"Yes, let's, I have to get back to caring for the animals." Glaring one last time at Keefe they set off.

….

"Wow," He breathed. Fitz had never really realized just how magnificent the Alicorn was. Jurek had left them to tend to Silveny when he went to work elsewhere. Keefe had not hesitated at all he just ran over to her and threw his arms around Silveny's neck.

Fitz approached slowly, "You want to talk about it?"

Keefe didn't respond, his charade gone, eyes downcast. Fitz nodded, he remained silent; walking over to the Alicorn's other side to brush her silver mane.

"I just had to see her" He whispered. "Silveny, she was the one thing that was just mine and Sophie's. When I'm around her, it doesn't hurt as much." Looking Fitz in the eyes Keefe shed his first tear since losing Sophie. "And God Fitz it hurts. It hurts _so_ much." Then he started crying. Fitz walked over, pulling him into a bear hug. In between sobs Keefe choked the rest out, "Timkin, he was so _happy_ that the 'council's little pet' was out of the picture. I didn't even think. I was seeing red. I just-she can't be gone. I need her."

"I know, Keefe. I know." He was crying now, not full on sobbing like Keefe, but tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

In that moment Fitz made a decision, "Keefe, look at me I need to tell you something. I'm not giving up. I'm going to try to save her. I can't let her be broken when I could save her." Keefe was shaking his head, "I know what you're going to say, 'Sophie's special, she's the only one who can heal minds'. Well so what? Before her I was one of the most powerful telepaths out there. If anyone can save her it's me. I need to try. I owe her that much."

"Fitz…you need to be careful. She wouldn't want you getting hurt for her." Keefe seemed to search his face for something. Sighing he added, "But if you are going to do this let me help you. Don't go through this alone."

"Great. Now then, let's figure out how to save Sophie."

 **Remember to R and R. Please vote if you want me write a certain ship for my first one shot. Hope you enjoyed some Keefe. Next chapter has Sophie! (:**

 **-Author**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the next chapter. Remember please vote. Right now Keefe and Fitz are still at a tie both with four votes. We need a tie breaker. Dexers better step up if you're out there, he's only got one vote. Voting will close at midnight so keep going. I present to you, the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Shannon Messenger owns everything.**

"Sophie" He spoke her name without thinking, barely aware of himself as he walked over to her. He sat down at her bedside while Keefe remained near the doorway to the large third floor room, his bloodshot eyes focused on the sleeping figure. She was asleep but definitely not resting.

"Sorry it took me so long for me to visit. It's just pretty hard to have hope when you look so… _empty."_ Fitz was whispering now, every word felt like sandpaper rubbing in his throat. "But I haven't given up yet, not ever. I swear. I promise." Shaking his head Fitz continued, "Everybody is really messed up by this. You should see how much...it's worse than when we thought you were dead. This-this _is_ worse. Grady and Edaline are downstairs. They-it's like they lost everything all over again. You know they love you for you right? Not because of Jolie or anything else. They love _you._ We all do. They let me come up here. It took some convincing, but they think I am up here to say-to say good bye."

He grabbed her hand then, surprised by how cold it was, "But that's not going to happen. People care about you. You have a family. So many people have been here to see you. Your parents and Elwin haven't left your side until just now. I don't think any of them have slept. Kesler and Juline are here with the triplets. I don't think Dex is going to be around for a while, but Keefe is here. Marella and Jensi have visited, my whole family too. Tiergan is always here; even a few of the councillors who voted against the pendant have visited. Bronte especially, he looked like a different person. He was so subdued. He was so gentle when he saw you, it was crazy."

"My point is, you need to remember how many people you will be leaving behind. Think of them and remember, because I can't do this alone. I know you would have preserved part of yourself but I need your help. Once, you entered Prentice's mind and he guided you out. I need you to guide me in. Please, please think of everyone and help me. Help me save you."

Right before he began Keefe yelled, "Wait! I can't just let you go in blind. If you won't let another telepath in let me stay in contact with you, monitor your emotions. That way I can get help if I feel you slip away. You can enter my mind to talk to me. Please." Seeing that he was not going to give up Fitz agreed, and they began.

The second Fitz entered her mind he was bombarded by the sharp edges of broken memories. Memories that had been violently torn apart. Their jagged edges cut at him as he pushed deeper, clouding his mind with darkness, forcing out all that made him who he was. But he refused to stop or to even slow as he pushed even harder into Sophie's shattered mind.

But with every push he made towards the depths of her mind he was beaten and battered with twice the force. He was quickly loosing his ability to move, to think, as his memories were being swept away into darkness. Knowing he needed more strength he disconnected himself from Keefe's mind, hoping the extra power would give him enough strength to push forwards.

And it did, for a few seconds. But it did nothing to counter the razor sharp blackness from hurting him. Desperate Fitz searched for any anomalies, thinking that which was strange in a strange mind must be what was truly normal. Rather than search for a ripple in the water he searched for the one still spot.

After searching to no avail for so long he could not even recall his own name, he was reading to give up. To give in to the darkness and let it ease him of his worried mind. But just as he began to let go a light started to flicker in the distance, a stone path appearing from the dark haze.

Fitz then followed the light, and as it enveloped him the warmth seeped into his being, replenishing his strength and reminding him of who he truly was. But it went deeper than his mind. The warmth seemed to seek out all the pain in him and relive it. It was as though the warmth had healed his soul of its agony as well.

Once Fitz had grown aware he recognized the light, the warmth. It was Sophie. She was the light. The little left in her consciousness fighting to protect him, the warmth, her inflicting, her comforting him.

He was running then, chasing Sophie's light down the path until it became an alleyway, either side was a tall building that reached farther than he could see. She beckoned him further, with each step the light grew stronger. Leading Fitz away form all of the dangerous memoires, Sophie's light shone brighter and he turned out of the alley into a cave. Not just a cave, _the cave._ The cave where Sophie and Dex had been kidnapped.

Stepping forwards Fitz looked down to see rather than water the ground was covered in flower petals and various mundane objects. "Fitz." At the sound of his name, spoken by a painfully familiar voice, his head whipped up. She was different, her skin glowed white light and she looked as though she was a projection of her younger self in the forbidden cities but it was _her._

"Sophie" She smiled at him then, a sad, defeated smiled.

"Fitz. You need to leave." When she spoke her voice seemed as though she was speaking an echo, empty and wrong.

"But-"

"Now"

"I just found you; I'm not leaving until I can heal you. Because Sophie, you are worth saving and I can do it. I know I can."

"There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. You _cannot save me._ Not like this. My power is waning; it is taking all I have to keep you safe. If you want me to have a chance, leave now before I give all my power protecting you." Know she was right, he had no idea what to do, and Fitz shook his head.

"How do I help you?"

"Fitz, you need to leave."

"Yes I know that I just-I got this far and you want me to just give up? Even if I go now I will just come back. I will find out how to bring you back."

"Now"

"What? I-"Then it hit him, she was not speaking to him. Sophie had anticipated him trying to save her and had left a message. He was speaking to nothing more than an echo of her former self, set on repeat like a broken record.

He let got then, closing his eyes and letting the light carry him back to his own mind.

…

Needless to say people were not happy with him. After leaving Sophie's mind Fitz had been engulfed in so many hugs, yelled at by so many people, and asked what happened too many times to count.

Elwin was yelling the entire time he checked over Fitz how he was as stubborn and crazy as Sophie was with Alden, only she had the means to not get killed.

Others shared similar sentiment.

Apparently when he left Keefe's mind his friend grew concerned and called for help. So now everyone, including his father knew of his plan to save Sophie. After the initial joy of Fitz's good condition wore off, questions arose of what had happened. How had he remained in a broken mind for nearly five minutes without losing himself? Which led him to explain what had happened.

Alden had pulled him aside after they had returned to Everglen, demanding that he swear to never try that again. But Fitz could not make that promise. They both started yelling. But Fitz silenced his dad with one sentence. "I will not stop trying, even if it kills me."

He didn't stop. Fitz had no clue what to do now but he knew he would keep searching. He may not be an inflictor or have an impenetrable mind but he knew, with complete certainty that he was going to save her. He just had to learn how.

 **So how did I do writing about a broken mind? No need to fret, there are a few chapters left, this is no the end of his journey. (I'm not that cruel) Remember to Review and vote.**

 **-Author**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this is my longest chapter yet. Thank you everyone who read my Keefe story or voted. I am sorry if you voted for someone else and a one shot for them is not out of the picture but it just won't happen right away. In case you are wondering the votes were Keefe: 17, Fitz:6, Dex: 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Shannon** **therefore I own nothing.**

"Foxfire!" Fitz shouted, then the large crystal chandelier shot a beam of light from one of the crystals, and he stepped into it, Biana in tow.

Neither one had been thrilled at the prospect of going back to school, but Alvar had convinced them. He had said to do it for their parents, so they had one less thing to worry about. Knowing they had already missed the last three days of school, not including how many they had missed over the past few months they reluctantly agreed. According to society, three days was the appropriate amount of time to mourn; now they had to get back to their life. Society was wrong.

Fortunately, he was not planning to just sit around home or school and mope. He had finally begun to form a plan. And he needed to see Keefe, he _had_ promised to include him after all. Fitz strangled his sister in a hug, telling her he was there if she needed him, she nodded weakly and they parted ways.

After wandering for a few minutes he found Keefe at his locker. "Hey,"

"Hey. This your first day back too?"

"Yeah." He sighed, "Look I need to talk to you, _alone._ " Keefe's eyes widened, then he nodded knowing what Fitz was insinuating.

"I know where, follow me." They walked together to Elwin's office.

"Elwin is still at Havenfield all day; he won't be back here for a while." They entered the empty office and Fitz closed the doors behind them, "What is it?"

"I've been thinking. When Sophie heals a mind she finds a nook right? A tiny corner of the person's mind where a little consciousness is stored. She calls that person back shows them memories of who they are, reminds them, then inflicts to bring them back.

"Now, when I was in her mind she led me somewhere. I don't think it was the nook. I think if I had gone to her nook then I would have been trapped so she took me to the next best thing. She showed me the path to her nook. I know the memories; she has told me more than anyone about her past. I think it is safe to assume that when her mind is broken I can transmit since I could enter her mind. Kind of like when it was injured from fading."

"And this all helps how? No offense, but I don't think you are suddenly going to develop the ability to inflict, and that seems to be kind of an important part of this."

"That's the thing. Most broken minds, as far as we know, cannot communicate. Sophie said Prentice left a message, and so did she. But then how did she protect me? How does a mind that is unaware inflict on me? It doesn't fit. Even when her mind is broken Sophie is different."

"So….you want her to inflict on…herself?" Keefe looked skeptical, and he could not blame him, but this felt right.

"Why not? Why _can't_ someone inflict on themselves? If anyone could it would be Sophie. And if that is true, then that would mean all I have to do is find her nook, and bring her back, remind her, and she can finish the job by inflicting."

"Look Fitz I want to help her just like you but…how do you know this will work, I mean, think. If she could inflict then why hasn't she healed herself?"

"She needs someone to call her out. It's like she is shattered right? It's like a storm came through and destroyed everything, making it unrecognizable. But during the storm she went for cover under the destruction. She is now trapped in there, unconscious, and unaware, but still there. She needs someone else to go and put the remains back in order, wake her up and pull her out, and tell her what each thing used to be. That way she can go and finish the job by putting everything back together again. As it is, she can't heal because she is still trapped and asleep."

"Say this did work, how would you stay safe? She would not be able to protect you if she is busy putting herself back together. Then what? Her mind would become impenetrable again and you would be in there when it does. Would you be shoved out, or trapped in and lost? It would be like intentionally jumping into a black hole that is violently attacking you, and you would be completely willing."

"I'm not worried about that, I know the risks. What I am worried about is how I can heal her if I lose myself first. Pure will power will not help me here. That's the reason why I haven't tried yet. I don't want to lose myself before I can help Sophie." Fitz ran his hand through his dark hair, he head been pacing for a while now, "I just don't know where to look for this answer. That's the problem! No one does know! Until Sophie no one could survive entering a broken mind for more than a few seconds. So what do we do?"

"I think I know someone who might be able to help."

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious? Mr. Forkel. That creepy elf that helped create Sophie. If anyone knows a way to manipulate the mind it would be him."

"Of course. Oh one problem, you can't find him unless he wants to be found!"

"What's to say he doesn't? He cares about Sophie and at the very least doesn't want to loose something he has worked so hard on. He would want to save her. But he has a thing for being mysterious, so all we need to do is start looking for a sign."

"Okay, then where do we starts to look-"

 _"_ _Mr. Fitz. Vacker, please report to Magnate Leto's office. Again, Fitz Vacker."_ This was announced on the loud speaker, so the whole school would have heard.

Keefe raised his eyebrow, " _What_ did you _do_? No one ever gets called over loud speaker."

"I…don't know. Only one way to find out. We will continue this conversation." Without waiting for a response he walked out.

…

"Ah, Fitz, welcome." The pyramid office was still disorienting, the two of them multiplying in the many mirrors. "Yes, I will hopefully be remodeling this room soon enough." He said sympathetically, noting Fitz's discomfort.

He motioned towards a tall chair for him to sit. "Now let's get to the reason that I called you here." He eyed Fitz, not suspiciously but not simply curiously. It was off-putting. "It has come to my attention that you have been showing some… _dangerous_ tendencies." Fitz got the feeling their headmaster was not just trying to make conversation or look out for his student's wellbeing. It felt more like a test.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I hear a lot of things from a lot of people," Fitz did not miss how he evaded the question; "My question is why?"

"If you are asking why then you must have some idea of what I am trying to accomplish?"

"Fitz," He sighed, "I know you are trying to heal Sophie's mind and nearly dying in the process. What I want to know is _why._ Are you doing it because you care about her? Because you cannot imagine a world without her? Or are you doing it because you want to prove you can, for the glory. Answer truthfully boy, I will not judge you, but the truth is imperative." He was appalled.

" _What!?_ How could you think I would do this for glory? There is no other reason than I want Sophie back and whole." Magnate Leto seemed to believe him, his face softened and he nodded.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"If I may, why am I here?"

"It's a strange thing, what this world has come to. Things used to be much different. The council would not have let things get so out of hand." He looked at Fitz then, "I suppose you have a plan now, yes? It probably involves trying to force yourself into her mind, using you willpower to stay intact long enough to call her back to finish the job?" He was dumbfounded, how had he known all that? "That's what I thought."

He stood and began to look though his assortment of knickknacks covering his shelves. He picked up something that looked like a syringe "You know, sometimes people are blinded by their rush towards the future, when their answer was in the past the whole time.

"This world is so content to rush forwards, stuck in their ways," He held a tiny vial with silvery liquid. _Limbium. "_ When a tiny alteration can make all the difference." He was examining the syringe again; Fitz's heart skipped a beat. Elves didn't use needles. The only time one had was when Sophie had-but this couldn't be-could it? Leto continued to inject whatever was in the needle into the limbium, turning it a midnight blue.

"But sometimes, you need to swim against the current to get where you need to be." He corked the vial and tied it to a string, making it a sort of necklace.

Turning he faced Fitz, "Will power is strong and you will need it. You will need to remind yourself what you are fighting for and why. What will be lost if you fail. The reason Sophie is so powerful is that it does not only come from her mind, but from her heart. Know that that is more powerful than any ability or genetic manipulation out there. You have a strong heart Fitz. Remember that." He placed the vial in Fitz's slack hand and motioned for him to go. He was speechless. _What just happened?_

"I never was fond of my name." He mused before Fitz could walk away, "Always thought 'Kerlof' was a horrid last name. Always wanted to change it." There was a smile in his voice.

….

As he stood in the hallway thinking of their strange conversation and looking down at the vial in his had Fitz pondered what Leto had said. _He had always wanted to change his name._ All at once the pieces all fell into place. Kerlof rearranged spelled Forkel. _Magnate Leto was Mr. Forkel_! And he had just given Fitz the key to saving Sophie!

 **Okay. So I had to include Leto as Forkel because it is perfect. I don't know if anyone else has noticed this, (someone might already have written of this, I don't know I have not had much time lately to read many fanfics) but it all makes sense. How odd Magnate Leto acts and how he tells Sophie not to tell the council she can hear his thoughts. And then the name did it for me so I had to write it. Only two more chapters left. I can't wait to write the last one I have a great idea for it. As always please review, even if it is a negative I want to know.**

 **-XOXO Author**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to start by saying sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been exhausted from swim practice. Also, a lot of people have been commenting on how I misspelled Forkle. I want to apologize. Sometimes I write on my phone and it automatically changes some names to what it thinks is right. *la sigh* Sometimes I don't catch the auto corrections when I edit so sorry about that. Oh and sorry if this is inaccurate to how Shannon** **has them heal minds, I tried to keep it relatively realistic to her story though.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Shannon Messenger and I never will be, consequently, I do not nor will I ever own Keeper of the Lost Cities**

It could be poison.

Though he could not think of a reason why Mr. Forkle/Leto would want to kill him. If he did, he could have just let Fitz try to save Sophie without backup. He stared at the thick, dark blue liquid. He had no idea what it was that had been mixed in with the limbium. But if he was right about what it would do than he didn't really need to know. He just had to drink.

Fitz was kneeling by Sophie's deteriorating form at Havenfield. He was surrounded by Keefe, Alden, Grady, Edaline, Elwin, and Tiergan. None of them had invited the council, though more people were downstairs, including Biana and Dex.

Fitz had not been too happy about that. If he had had his way then Dex would be as far away from Sophie as possible, but his parents were there for Grady and Edaline. It was out of his hands.

He looked around them room once more. All of them were counting on him. _Sophie_ was counting on him. It was like Alden's healing in reverse. Like some cruel joke on Fitz for how he had acted towards Sophie when his father had been in her position. It wasn't fair though, for her to be hurt because the universe had a sick sense of humor. Some love for the tragic irony.

Alden placed he hand on Fitz's shoulder. Fitz could see how terrified his father was, but he just looked at Fitz and whispered, "Are you ready?"

He nodded. Alden had volunteered to be his guide. His hand was shaking and he could feel his heart speeding up, the beads of sweat trickling down his face, the tense grip of his dad's hand, but he never faltered. With a deep breath he pulled the chain from his neck and pulled out the cork from the tiny bottle. He lifted it to his lips, and swallowed.

Immediately, the world around him began to spin and blur. He vaguely noticed Alden gripping him tighter, keeping him from falling over, and urgently asking if he was okay.

It felt like his entire body was being pulled towards the ground at the same time a force greater than gravity was pushing to escape every part of inside of him. As though he was being pulled underwater but the pressure was pressing to escape from within rather than crush him from without.

Fitz remembered how Magnate Leto (he decided to just call him that from now on) had said he would need to stay aware of what he was fighting for, to focus not only on his mind but his heart. This would be this first and easiest barrier to overcome. There was no way he was going to fail, especially this early.

Focusing on his heart more than his mind he felt the pressure ease and focus around his mind. After a moment the pain eased too, leaving just a strange extra weight in his mind. A barrier. He had been right. The limbium had formed a wall of sorts to protect his consciousness from Sophie's shatters thoughts. The limbium would be like a repellant to her, and whatever else Leto had added would change its form to protect Fitz.

Once again able to move he placed his hands on Sophie's temples, and, without a moments hesitation, entered her mind.

….

Her mind was cold.

The sharp edges of her memories tried to break him. But the limbium shield held steady, protecting Fitz from the worst of them. To hold the barrier up he had to stay focused. To constantly remind himself why he was there.

Without the overwhelming pain he easily found his way back to the stone path and followed it to the cave where he had last "spoken" to Sophie.

Fitz knew there was more. Somewhere there was a way hidden in the small cave that would lead him to Sophie's nook. He began to search for a hidden path, a trap door, anything, looking in every crevice of the damp rock walls, but found nothing.

Frustrated he kicked at the many human object discarded on the floor. He kicked and saw a small stuffed animal among a pile of human books, blankets, and flowers. Wadding over Fitz realized what he had seen was Ella, Sophie's stuffed elephant. Knowing how close to her heart the childhood toy was Fitz gingerly picked it up, causing everything around him to shift. As he did, he noticed how strangely they moved, like a ripple in the water. He dug deeper, discovering water beneath the collection of mundane objects.

Setting aside the elephant Fitz dove in, surprised by how warm the water was, and how deep. It seemed endless, no bottom in sight. But he swam, further than he would have ever been able to hold his breath had it been real, until he reached what appeared to be, a puddle at the bottom.

It was clear and he could see the moon on the other side. Fitz reached his hand in and was surprised to find it was dry on the other side. He swam down into the puddle only to surface in a lake, upright, no sign of the tunnel but the moon clear in the sky.

Fitz looked around at the lake. There was a willow tree in the center on the water, its braches grazing the water. The water itself was almost glowing with Sophie's power. Fitz knew then, it was time to start healing her mind. He had arrived.

 **Again I know this does not really follow how KOTLC has broken minds portrayed but I really wanted to capture the complexity and depth of her mind. Water seems to represent this accurately because of the mixture of clarity and mystery, depth and beauty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The words in italics are from Regina** **Spektor's** ** _The Call._** **If you don't know the song you should listen to it, it is beautiful and perfect for the mood of this moment. Here it is, the last chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

 _It started out as a feeling_

He could feel her around him, in every little particle of the enchanting lake; sense her in a more complete way than ever before.

 __ _Which then grew into a hope_

He was there, he had found her nook.

 __ _Which then turned into a quiet thought_

Fitz began to collect every memory he had of Sophie. Every wonderful, hilarious, tragic moment he could think of. Every single person who loved her. Everything.

 __ _Which then turned into a quiet word_

He pushed those memories out, overpowering any remnants of brokenness in her nook, filling all the gaps with the memories. He started to call out to her, begging for her to come back.

 __ _And then that word grew louder and louder_

His voice grew, never faltering, ever growing stronger as he called out to her. He never stopped sending her memories.

 __ _'Til it was a battle cry_

He was yelling screaming at her to come back.

 __ _I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

 _Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

He was sending her images of when she was healthy, when she was happy. Memories of her laughing, blushing, brushing her hair behind her ear as was carefree with the people she loved.

 __ _All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

Memories of himself, Dex, Keefe, Biana, Marella, Jensi, Grady, Edaline, Alden, Della, Elwin, Tiergan, and her human family. _  
__As you head off to the war_

He was telling her no matter how bad things got him and all of these people would always be there for her.

 __ _Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

He could feel her light growing, warmth coursing through everything, reaching out of the nook and into her mind.

 __ _You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

The light grew, her inflicting, and encasing every part of her mind, dulling the edges of the broken memories.

 __ _You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

 _Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

He could see _her_ memories now, of when she was a child, scared and alone.

 __ _But just because they can't feel it too_

Of when no one understood her.

 __ _Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

But the memories kept coming, pain and joy, misery and love, all as one.

 __ _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

More and more came, memories of her whole life, even of him, merging with the warm light of her sweet inflicting.

 __ _'Til they're before your eyes_

She was in complete control now, floods of memories pouring out, rushing everywhere. More than he could have ever imagined.

 _You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

He could feel her awakening; feel her mind healing, her heart beating faster. It was an organized chaos. A beautiful storm. In his actual body he was aware of her eyelid fluttering and color returning to her flushed cheeks.

 _You'll come back when they call you_

"Sophie?" He shouted to her, praying she could hear.

 _No need to say goodbye_

"I'm here."

 **Wow. Its done already. I can't believe it. Thank you everyone who has been reading this story, I hope you liked it. Guess this is good bye for now, (though I do intend to write more soon) But, until then, Adieu, Adieu, auch weidersehen, good bye.**

 **-Author**


End file.
